


Jonah

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Ark II (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The moment when the Ark II's future crew was decided.





	Jonah

After the world ended, science thrived in the cracks around the continent from beneath the land and off world, cults _thrived_ , homelessness drove people to the life style of nomads, and if some were lucky to remain in one place; rules were set in place to protect the healthy and the ones capable of hunting. The very rich retained their power with machines built to out live the workers needing very little repairs.

As the end came upon the people of Earth, all known states and nations, a revelation was dropped. The end revealed those who weren't as very rich that they believed to be and became just as the people they had punished for asking wages to sustain them even fix the problems that were leading them down the very road they were in now. The end was delayed by the machines for the powerful who were safe, secured, and armed with food to last them for hundreds of years.

The tools to resurrect Earth was all over the place; either embedded in the ground as time capsules, hidden in caves that could not be easily found far away from scientists, being used by the scientists who had survived the end of the world to maintain their villages _(Initially._ In the 24th century more than three hundred years after the end, they had only recently established fragile supply routes to establish a alliance with nearby villages), and technology that was left over with directions to make new environmentally safe transportation. 

People were suffering in the new dark age and people were making the best of it.

And the Ark II was making sure that people were connected, the villages stable, and thriving.

One village at a time was visited each day out of the year so with that careful work, there was light at the end of the dark age.

* * *

"Amittai, look out!"

Amittai looked in the direction of the source of the voice catching only the large oxygen tank flying his way---Then he were crashed on the ground hurled on his side, clenching his stomach, his chest aching. A older woman with silver hair came to his side then took out a device and aimed it at the villagers.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Hannah shrieked.

"Naomi!" Amittai screeched. "Return the children to the other village!"

The monkey from afar only nodded, then took two of the children's hands and escorted them out of the scene as the light blinded the attacking villages armed with pitch forks, spears, and pieces of metal acting as their shield. Speaking of shield, a few of them were sent running from the reflective light that emitted out of the silver device screeching as they rubbed their sore eyes fleeing without a general direction.

Hannah lowered the device then hooked it back into the utiltity belt. She looked down toward the grayed younger man then looked down in concern until her eyes flashed open. She turned in the direction of the chimpanzee then called, "Adam, get the med kit!" then watched as the small furry humanoid flee from her to the Ark Roamer and return with the gear very quickly. Hannah took in the view of the thorns that were stuck into the man's chest.

"Report on my condition, Hannah."

Hannah winced then looked up toward him and promptly put on gloves, a face mask, then a face shield made of plexiglass. 

"You're going to be feeling sore for a few weeks, Amittai."

Amittai winced then nodded.

"Take care of it." Was his order.

Hannah applied a hypospray along his arm then watched as he fell limp. Carefully, she took the wooden section off his chest leaving the thorns in which they had been embedded. She looked toward the younger man then toward the wounds with careful precision proceeded to withdraw the thorns dropping them to the ground along Amittai's side.

The wounds were filled in then she withdrew the device, wrapped the wound up in gauze, and returned the gear into the med kit. She applied a small hypospray along his neck then watched as he came to. Amittai's brown eyes slowly came to then smiled as she slid the plexi glass helmet aside and pressed a button that caused the fixture to retread into the halo. Hannah got up to her feet then helped Amittai up to his feet.

"It's the kids turn." Amittai said.

Hannah set him into the Ark Roamer. 

"Must be exciting getting to come and stay."

"Isn't it for you?"

"Elkanah and I. . ." Hannah paused, looking back, fondly. "it's going to be strange in the same place, together, for more than a day." He demeanor became a smile upon the older man. "It's terrifying being in the same space but it fills me with joy of getting to know the person that he is now."

"And Sam?"

"Samuel is the same creative, optimistic, and innovative young boy that we left behind at Ark I."

"Amittai is leaving?" Adam asked behind them.

The duo looked the chimpanzee.

"We're all leaving." Hannah said.

"What about me?" Adam asked.

"You can retire with us." Amittai replied. "Go home, talk to your kids, and reacquaint yourself to Eve."

"No." Adam shook his head. "Adam will continue seeking. Adam not ready to settle."

"Adam, you're three years old." Hannah replied.

"Adam is too young to return to the lab." Adam replied. "You are."

Hannah and Amittai shared a laugh.

"Then that settles it." Amittai replied as Hannah got into the driver seat then Amittai buckled himself up. "The humans retire, the monkey remains." 

"Any last orders as captain, Amittai?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." Amittai replied with a short lived nod. "Go after the children and make sure they are not being followed by the war lords."

Hannah drove off after the direction that Naomi had ran.

* * *

Indiana was the home of where hope was being kept thriving by mere radio signals that were maintained by people at their stations that were part of a large facility full of people providing religious services to keep the survivors who called in some faith, assurance, and comfort that this state of existence wouldn't last for another five hundred years. These people were scientists at heart, people who followed the kindness of their lord and savor, making sure to keep the teachings of being kind close to their hearts well preserved. 

This home was called Ark I. There were people in spandex that was primarily white; men had the left side of their uniform was a bright thick orange stripe that resembled red. On the other hand, the women had the left side of their uniform was a thick blue stripe. Tight, form fitting, and cared enough to last for a long time.

The Ark II returned to the out look of what was where the Ark II was located rested between two mountains surrounded by trees and a large lake full of nutrition that kept the villagers happy and healthy with care not to overfish. the Ark II was carrying three old and very tired scientists. Adam was napping in a chair in the back room as the team leader was resting in a chair while Naomi drove and Hannah was drinking from a glass.

A old normal that was about to break apart at the seams. The Ark II came to a halt in front of the building that was of Ark I consisting of old and young people living alike in one village that was quite diverse in ethnicity representing the people of what had once been a promising and great nation until they turned their back on the land the sky and proceeded to pollute it until it were not salvageable with a pandemic, things falling apart, trash dumped after former sites became unappealing, and a nuclear war. The area was alive living and thriving out of the ruins of what had been only yesteryear. The door to the Ark II opened letting in cool unregulated air into the simplistic vehicle. 

"We're here!" Naomi announced as she proceeded to get up from the chair.

Hannah sighed, relieved.

"Thank God we didn't get attacked by any warlords," Hannah got up from the seat then put the empty glass back on the table and selected the button then the glass itself was gone. 

"If they got in here, then peace would be out the window and my fists would be colliding into their faces." Naomi admitted as she folded her arms and Hannah laughed at Naomi's comment. "Light can't help us in here."

The door to the additional cabin opened and Amittai came into the center of the Ark II.

"I heard we are home." Amittai grinned.

"We have." Naomi said.

"Go on, women." Amittai said. "Right behind you. Tell them the news."

"We will!" Hannah promised then ran down the steps with Naomi behind her.

"Well. . old man," Amittai turned his attention toward the monkey with his hands on his hips. "How do you feel about seeing Eve?"

"Very happy." Adam said with a nod. "Adam missed Eve very dearly. . . . Adam will miss Amittai just as much."

"These few years. . ." Amittai said. "Feels too short. Not enough time with you and having fun."

"Adam has always had fun struggling to help people." Adam protested. "It's better than doing nothing."

"Your thoughts are true." Amittai said. "Go on, I know that you like to embrace your mate."

Amittai grinned then ran down the steps running on to join the others.

"Didn't even say goodbye," Amittai said. "There are other opportunities, Amittai."

Amittai descended down the steps and gazed around the environment full of birds chirping, the wind brewing, and the sun shining upon him. There used to be houses where the trees were but the trees themselves had grown out of them and tore through the roofs, Amittai recalled his education. With some more reflections of his childhood spent exploring the landscape grew a smile on his face.

He remembered climbing up these trees during his boyhood out of the sake of exploring the old ruins and imagining a connected series of communities that had their personal communication devices per household that was different compared to the ones that they had now, more mobile, more on hand, less able to be dropped. Keeping fragile pockets of civilization was easy to drop when the communities split apart and the population went down to zero as they became nomads once more in a land that was lacking in meat from being over hunted.

Amittai spotted Elijah breaking from the group with their only son joined by her side, her mad collection of rose-silver hair resting on her shoulders and rosy cheeks--Amittai sprinted after her. They met halfway with Elijah meeting him first catching him into her arms and Amittai holding on to her now very aged figure that was bony to the touch. It was Elijah who planted the first kiss up to his lips and smiled then giggled as he twirled her then set his elderly wife to the ground.

"You are full of energy!" Elijah exclaimed. "What has you so happy?"

"I am retiring." Amittai whispered. "I am staying home, lovely, this time for good."

Elijah's faded softened then she turned toward their son and back toward Amittai.

"So soon?" Elijah's voice was soft.

"Yes." Amittai confirmed.

"I always knew this day would come. . ." Elijah didn't finish her train of thought.

"But never this quickly." Amittai admitted as he squeezed her hand.

Elijah patted on Amittai's hand then nodded.

"Jonah is ready." Elijah said. "It is time we do the transition plan."

Amittai looked toward Jonah.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." Amittai said. "Now? We celebrate a change."

Elijah smiled then Amittai planted a kiss on to her forehead then went toward his son and shared a hug.

* * *

The celebration that followed was quite a big one with the community eating well and healthy, meat graciously delivered after being prepared, eating as one big family with singing and laughter as the crew told stories from their long trip stabilizing the villages. Everyone went to bed with fully bellies and notably some of them laughed to sleep. Jonah rested on the top of the Ark II staring out into space studying the stars that were so familiar to him as the landscape was to his village.

A loud knock erupted him from the tranquility.

"Father!" Jonah exclaimed. "You frightened me."

"Oh there, I didn't anticipate to do that."

"Going out there, again?" Jonah asked.

"I was thinking of. . ." Amittai halted mid sentence. "No, taking you mountain hiking!"

"Mountain _climbing_!" Jonah exclaimed then broadly laughed. "Father, you have spent too much time out there."

Amittai lifted a brow.

"Did you grow out of that already?" Amittai asked, concerned.

"No! No. . ." Jonah shook his head and hands with a laugh. "I am just---you never go hiking with me." he slid off the ARK II landing with a thud alongside the older man. "Never."

"Never ends today." Amittai said. "If you're up for it."

Jonah grinned.

"Up for it." Jonah said.

* * *

They went hiking with Jonah leading ahead of Amittai with a healthy and hearty hum. The blonde was stronger, faster, but not as agile as his old man was. It seemed that the difference between them was stark with their advantages and disadvantages working together just as one. They spent a few hours hiking through the landscape and pausing to observe the wildlife that quickly fled from them soon as the men were seen. Pieces of civilization was all over the place from the end that had sent the entire population into the dark ages. A end that was seen in every waking moment in the wilderness if a person looked hard enough.

In the next four months, the great transition to a young crew would have been over with getting the new trio adjusted to being away and only themselves to come to each other's aid. It was evident that arranging for camping trips with only the squad that gets longer by the passing months would be needed until the news would be broken that their parents had decided they were ready to carry on what they had started; _that_ was the transition.

A rite of passage that their children were more than capable of fulfilling.

"Jonah, it is about time."

Amittai paused then sat down on the edge of a tall hill.

"Time for what, father?" Jonah turned toward Amittai.

"That you took my place."

Jonah's eyes widened then he nodded, somberly.

"When?"

His father hissed a breath.

"I just know it is coming soon." his father replied.

"Father, we have the best medicine on Eart---"

"Medicine will not help me."

"What is ailing you so?" Jonah asked.

"I don't have a affliction, Jonah." was the reassuring reply. "I know that I will die, someday. . ." He sighed. "But long after I have handed over the duties of being a captain. And your opportunities at a peaceful life will be gone."

The older man winced at his recollection staring out the scenery.

"I don't look forward to losing you, father." Jonah admitted. "And this life was never peaceful like the ones in the books." Jonah smiled looking toward his father with a broad smile. "That's the way I like it."

The older man was tinged by sorrow.

"What is . . yes . .. " the older man sighed with a nod of regret. " _ailing_ me is that I prepared you for my life from a very early age."

Jonah nodded, understanding, as memories flashed in his mind of his mother arguing with his father about what what he did with his rare visits.

"Those opportunities won't be gone, father." Jonah reassured. "I have been helping people my entire life." Jonah shrugged for a moment then grinned looking toward his father. "Helping more villages than usual won't be much."

"Jonah . . ." His father replied. "You are just twenty-six." he sighed, his hands clasped together in his lap, his shoulders loosening. "You will be the farthest from home than before and won't come home as often."

Jonah considered for a single moment.

"Home is everywhere." Jonah protested.

"Your crewmates will be the closet things to home there will be." Amittai said. "and Samuel, how old is he?"

"He's just a kid." Jonah countered.

"But a genius, I heard." Amittai argued. "He made a new agriculture system for the crops just recently."

"He is a very good genius." Jonah said with a nod. 

"You'll need that, kids are the next generation, you'll need _them_." his father finished. "And you know the home I am referring to."

"You are only fifty-three." Jonah replied. "You are still young!" he threw his hands in the air for emphasis then leaned back against the rock. "You are healthy as the Ark II, strong as the sun, alive as mother and I."

"And if the end comes for you?" His father squinted.

"I will hand it over to someone more suitable in the leadership role." Jonah nodded.

His father smiled, if only briefly, upon Jonah.

"Remember your lessons?" was the question posed.

Again, Jonah nodded.

"I do."

"And this community?"

"I remember them very clearly."

"When was the Ark II constructed?"

"It was constructed a hundred years ago in Utah." Jonah replied, cupping his hands together, leaning forward. "It was escorted to California with a fleet of armed escorts."

Jonah was quiet for a solid moment.

"Some of them died along the way; old, ready to retire, but lived a good life trying to restart civilization."

Jonah was somber recalling the history lesson.

"And what happened after they died?" Jonah's gaze was fixated on the sun setting in the distance.

"Their children took their places and continued what they had started." Jonah said, factually. "Just as I will be."

"Jonah, don't be so eager to take my place." the older man put a hand on Jonah's shoulder. "Those children weren't eager in the holovids." Jonah looked toward his father. "They had a choice and lives behind them."

Jonah looked toward his father, incredulous.

"You want me to be reluctant about it?" Jonah asked.

"No. . . yes." his father replied then puckered his lips for a moment. "It's not something light to be excited about dealing with the horse shit that war lords throw in your face and they are very inventive when it comes to arming themselves."

Jonah laughed, turning his attention away, his hands on his knees.

"It's exhausting and life draining." Jonah repeated what his father had said with prior conversations about being a member of the Ark II. "It'll wear me down."

the younger man smiled as he shifted his attention upon his father.

"If anything is how with my experience with the local villages; that will take a long time to wear me down to a smooth rock."

The older man listened, intently, to Jonah's words then smiled for a moment at the anecdote.

"Hours of sleep; gone." his father continued where his son had left off opening his closed hand revealing there was nothing then lowered it down to his lap. "Most of the friends that you know here won't be part of the new life that you have now. Your life is on the road until there are cities. Big cities. Sprawling cities." he stretched his arms out framing his hands together with a smile then looked upon Jonah. "Beautiful cities, son."

"Just like the holovids, dad." Jonah said.

His father lowered his hands on to the ledge of the rock.

"Just like the holovids." Jonah's father nodded then smirked placing a hand on Jonah's shoulder with a smile. "Better than the remains of New York."

"Scared that I am going to become reckless and die by my own arrogance?" Jonah asked.

Somberly, his father nodded.

"That's what frightens me." His father grimaced.

Jonah smiled back at his father.

"I will be real careful, father." Jonah assured. "I promise."

The older man hugged Jonah so the younger man returned the hug.

"I will tell you when you're ready to leave this territory," Amittai said. "You need to go camping before you take my place."

Jonah smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraphs were supposed to be meant as a opening for a pre-episode 1 focus on how Fagon left his village but then as I wrote it, this became a center piece on Jonah. Completed the Fagon centerpiece sometime prior to finishing this.


End file.
